wolfsrainfandomcom-20200223-history
Wolf Packs
The following is a list of all wolf packs from the Wolf's Rain anime. Tsume's Previous Pack "...The members of my pack who were still alive blocked my escape route. They gave me this scar as a reminder of my sin, and then banished me from the pack. I never trusted anybody again. I no longer wanted anything to do with friends... until I met you three." — Tsume Background Tsume's original pack was a wolf pack that had been destroyed for unexplained reasons; presumably by Nobles due to the manner of its destruction. Tsume, explains that he tried run when the killing began. The leader and survivors of the pack saw his cowardice and exiled him. Along with the exile, he was bitten and thrown down by a higher ranking wolf, leaving him with a scar on his chest. Appearance Most, if not all members of the pack are grey wolves. Displaying variants of grey from charcoal-grey to light-grey. Hige's Pack Hige (Formerly) 22~ Unknown|location = Lost City|episode = Episode 23}} Background Before Hige met Kiba, he was brainwashed into being Lady Jaguara's lapdog. His job was to hunt and lead troops to other wolves. The collar that he wore was actually a tag/transmitter that reprogrammed his memories. A soldier inspecting his collar refers to him as "Number 23"; many, if not all, of the others were killed after returning to Jagara's City. Appearance Most are Timber Wolves with a large build and tan colored fur. They have large, orange-gold eyes. All members have a black collar around their necks that has a metal plate inscribed with letters A-X. Zali's Pack Cole Moss Gramps (Formerly)|location = Mine-Ruin Island City|episode = Episode 5}} Background Zali's pack was originally much larger. Like Kiba, he too was in search of Paradise; leading his pack into an abandoned tunnel, not knowing that it was filled with toxic gases. Escaping with only his life and a few others, Zali settled the pack in the city. Working to make ends meet. Many of the members of the pack began to doubt Zali's capabilities of being the leader. Cole, however, stuck by his side faithfully. Appearance The large majority of the pack is an unknown species of wolf. Many display a muted grey-brown color while Zali appears in darker greys. All of them have a variation of pale yellow eyes. Pack of Strays Old Female Wolf Hige (Formerly) Unknown Others|location = Various|episode = Episode 25}} Background An old wolf only known as "Old Lady" was part of a pack of outsiders. She claimed they always took in whoever needed a pack of their own, so when they came upon Hige it was no big deal. She told Tsume and Toboe that they gave him their food, and a place to stay, only to be betrayed by him when soldiers showed up and began killing them. No matter how far they ran, or how long it had been they kept coming after them. It wasn't until the old lady, and whoever was left of their pack, was captured that she find out it was Hige's fault. The old lady blamed him for her entire pack's death and even her own before she died as well. ru:Волчьи стаи Category:Content Category:Groups